


A quick visit

by Hyperactivelion



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactivelion/pseuds/Hyperactivelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard pays a visit to Barry after the team retires from the Waverider, and Iris isn't the only one whose annoyed to find him there</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quick visit

"Barry it's Flash Day! We should celebrate it somehow," Iris urges as Berry's unlocking the door to their childhood home.  
"It's 6pm, Iris, I'd hoped you would have stopped asking by now," Berry says exasperated, but smiling fondly.  
"Yes, it's 6pm; that's 6 whole hours left of Flash day. Let's do something to celebrate the big drop in crime since the flash showed up," Iris keeps pushing, grabbing him by his upper arm and shaking it with enthusiasm. As if that's going to convince him.

"Sorry to say, crimes about to go back up," a voice drawls out from the corner of the living room.  
Barry quickly turns on the lights and they both spot Leonard Snart sitting in the same chair as the last time he "paid them a visit". He's not holding a mug with a face on it this time, but he's in his usual getup, but no cold gun strapped to his hip, nor a parka, just navy blue leather jacket. He's sitting there like he owns the place, with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here, Snart?" Barry asks with a glare.  
"Yes! Cisco owes me 10 bucks. He betted you were dead," Iris jumps in with a saccharine smile.  
"Always happy to disappoint in that department. And I am here to give you a fair warning, Barry. Like I said, crimes about to go back up. I know I've been off the radar for quite some time, but I'm back now, and I just thought I'd stop by to make sure our deal still stands," he explains while idly rubbing his fingers together. And he also does his normal routine of staring dramatically off and then returning his piercing gaze back to Barry.

"Yeah, it still sta-"  
That's when the door flies open and hits the wall behind it with a bang. Great enough to rattle the pictures hanging on the closest walls.  
"Leonard Snart!" a petite blonde in dark jeans, boots, a blue Henley and a leather jacket yells as she storms towards the man in question. She stops right in front of him, but he doesn't even flinch, just keeps his eyes on her like a hawk. And his smirk has turned a bit amused, which in Barry's opinion is just asking for trouble. "We haven't even been back for a week and you're already committing a B and E?" she sounds both frustrated and disappointed, leaning more towards the latter as she keeps speaking. "You promised things would be different."

Leonard opens his mouth to say something, but Barry interrupts, "Excuse me, who are you?" he asks, curiously rather than accusatory.  
She twists her upper body to look at him, "What I am, jailbait, is none of your business. Now you," she turns back towards Snart, "get up, we're leaving," she orders firmly.  
He sighs a bit dramatically before standing up in one smooth motion. And with the blonde not budging there's barely a hair's width between them.

Barry assumes the blonde glares or something, because after a moment of tension building Leonard takes a step side-ways and heads out of the house. He gives Barry a lazy smirk as he passes him, and Iris glares like he pissed in her cereal. The blonde follows a few second behind, yelling at him as she steps over the threshold, "Len!" stern and quick.

He turns - though he keeps walking backwards - and tosses her something square and dark. Then he turns around again to walk down the rest of drive way and the blonde turns - also walking backwards. She tosses the object on to Barry and he catches it, to discover that it's his wallet.  
"Honestly," the blonde says in a reprimanding tone, "I thought you'd ran into him before." And then she smirks like the cat that ate the canary before turning back around.

She quickens her step to catch up to Leonard. Once she does he - surprises of all surprises - wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her a bit closer. Barry really can't help but stare a bit shocked at the pair. He's not entirely sure why; it's just that he's not sure he’s ever seen the guy touch anyone else before.

"So that was Lisa Snart, huh," Iris said, like she found the last piece to a puzzle she wasn't all that invested in.  
"No... Lisa’s taller and got brown hair. I have no idea who that was..."

~}{~

"You know, if you're allowed to visit baby faced guys with a knack for red leather this late at night, I should be allowed to dance with cute girls," Sara states annoyed after Len has put his arm around her and pulled her in. She really loves the casual touching.

It had started on the Waverider - while they were still keeping them a secret - hands brushing in passing, shoulder against shoulder while discussing a mission, and a hand laid casually on her back once in a while. And now it had developed to this: walking closely together with an arm over her shoulders. A bit cliché maybe, but she likes it. She likes not hiding, she likes being seen with him and no one doubting that they are a couple. And she likes that he's not embarrassed to show affection, even in public.

"How'd you know?" he asks with a proud smirk.  
"That you were visiting the Flash or that doll face is he?" Sara retorts, smiling up at him, and wrapping her arm around his waist.  
"Both."  
"The league likes to keep tabs on all the big players - knowledge is power and all that. Around the time the Flash popped up three families and two singles moved into town: since the flash was male, caucasian, approximately 6 feet, give or take, and between the ages of 25 and a good 50 only the fathers and the single guy remained; one of the families was a single mom and her two kids, one father was too old, and since the Flash is clean shaven that leaves out the other dad. So the single guy remained," she says with bravado.

"Does this story have an end?" Leonard asks in a bored drawl.  
"Would you just let me tell the story? I'm trying to impress you," she states annoyed. She'd opened up more once they got back from the mission. Having less of a tunnel vision, and saying more than just what needed saying.  
"I already know you're intelligent. I'm not surprised you worked as a profiler in the league," he tells her earnestly.

"Actually it wasn't unusual to hand out profiling cases to different members. I got the hood first, but it was too easy so I got the Flash case too when it eventually rolled around. Besides it's a long walk home and you didn't provide a get-away car."  
"I assumed you'd come after me on your motorcycle and bring and an extra helmet," he explains.  
"I figured you drove a car here and I didn't want you to drive it off somewhere else," Sara retorts effortlessly.  
"So in an effort to outsmart each other we're now walking home," he concludes disappointed.  
"You could use the exercise old man," Sara teases and bumps her hip against his.  
He just rolls his eyes.

"Now moving on with the suspect list: I found out the single guy was too broadly built so that put him out of the running. Next up, two men were released from jail; both dismissed on account of one being stubbled and one being black. Three men were released from the hospital: one had only been in for two months, which made him less of a suspect. The other was latino, and the last one was only 5'3. And of course I considered it just being some guy who didn't start playing hero until nine months after the explosion,” she pauses for dramatic effect and looks up at him until he raises his eyebrows, “And then there is Barry Allen. Admittedly it took me a bit longer to find him, since he was released from the hospital months before, but then I discovered that he'd recently gone back to work. So it all fell into place: he'd recently woken up from a coma, which he fell into on the night of the explosion - as lightning hit him. Local boy, grew up in the city, so he’s loyal to it. Works in the crime fighting business, absolutely no criminal record, so he has a strict moral code: the perfect fit," she smiles up at him.

"And me being in his home?" Len prompts.  
"Oh please; the only criminal who's gone up against the Flash and is still out on the streets? Obviously you had a deal with him, and since we're back you wanted to make sure the deal still stands," she concludes easily.  
"And you thought you were recruited only for your ability to maim," Len smirks and pulls her a bit closer.  
She smiles and leans her head on his shoulder and they walk home.

~}{~

The next day after getting ahead on his work at the station Barry stops by S.T. A. R. Labs.  
"That is so awesome!" he hears Cisco exclaims on his way in. "Told you time travel was possible!"  
"I didn't disagree, I just said not in our life-time," Caitlin states, and Barry can almost hear her rolling her eyes.

Then he turns the corner and sees Cisco and Caitlin sitting in their chairs paying apt attention to... the blonde from last night. She's sitting on a table in a similar outfit to last night, legs spread, back strait and hands leaning on the table between her legs. There's this air of confidence about her that Barry doesn't know how to interpret.   
"Barry," Caitlin smiles when she notices him.  
"Dude! You're here!" Cisco says excited.

Barry ignores them and keeps his eyes on the blonde.  
She’s smirking back at him. "Now I'm your business," she tells him and tosses him something.  
He catches the tiny item easily, and recognizes it from a few cases he's been a part of. "Why are you giving me a bug?" he asks with the same innocent curiosity as when he asked for her identity last night, but he's looking at her with suspicion and a bit of hostility.  
"Len left it at your place last night. Consider it an initiation test," she's states, still smirking and still confident. But she seems to be making an effort to also be friendly.

"Dude," Cisco pipes up, five kinds of excited, smiling from ear to ear and nearly bouncing in his seat, "It's the original Canary!"


End file.
